Sometimes, Some Things
by schizelle
Summary: "Like fate." Hey, Nana, do you remember the first time we met?
1. Recruiting

"Hey!"

...

"Hey, you! Girl with the short hair! C'mere, let me get a look at ya."

"What the fuck, you pervert? You want me to hit you?" Nana scowls.

"What a crazy-"

"You're very pretty. I'm Miwako, do you want to model for us?"

Nana Osaki looks confused, first looking at the tall, blonde pervert, then at his pink haired sidekick. "Are you both crazy?"

Miwako turns to Arashi, "Doesn't this seem awfully a lot like when we tried to recruit Caroline?"

"Then," Isabella twirls spectacularly, "Silvia will definitely join us, no?"

With a turn to her left for some support, Nana sighs and finds that her beloved Hachi has left her side and is comparing Lolita fashion tips with the girl who calls herself, Miwako.

"Miwako-san, this top is so cute!"

"Miwako's sister is very talented at making clothes. Arashi, Isabella and Miwako make lovely clothes too. Could Nana-san's friend model for us?"

"Nana, you will model for them, right?" Hachi asks, looking disturbing like her namesake.

...

"What the fuck is going on? Why is everyone so friendly with each other?"

Hachi giggles a little, "Yea, she'll model for you."


	2. A bit of jealousy and a lot of booze

"George is such an idiot."

Yukari nurses a beer and looks at her boyfriend who has his arms around that angry looking singer.

"I love Nana."

She turns at the sound and sees the guitarist Nobu sprawled at her feet, utterly drunk.

"I love Nana," he repeats and Yukari scowls. _Of course, the singer is the type whom everyone loves._

"You know, Caroline-san, I was in love with Nana, she was dating Takumi, then they broke up and I was dating her and then that stupid Takumi stole her from me."

"Takumi? That hottie from Trapnest?" She recalls hearing some gossip about Nana dating someone from Trapnest. Someone with a different sounding name, but she could be wrong.

"Well, speak of the devil." Yukari looks up in time to see Nobu pass out and a long haired guitarist enter and head to the corner where that puppy-like girl is standing.

 _A player,_ she muses _, score! Now to make George jealous, or at least, try to._

* * *

"For fuck's sake, Nana, just stand straight, this pin will prick you."

Of all the models he has ever worked with, this one is the most tiresome. Which is saying something, considering he works with Caroline. Well, to be fair, they are drunk so maybe it's not her fault after all. _If she'd only stand straight for a minute, for crying out loud!_

"Let's go to a karaoke! Whaaaat? We can't? Shin, Nobu, play some songs, soooooongggsss!"

If he were the type to pull his hair out in frustration, he'd have a clump in his hand by now.

"Huh? Where is Shin? Hey, Nobu, get up, play some songs."

Shin… the underage boy who proposed the idea of drinking in celebration of a ParaKiss and Blast collaboration. It's so hard keeping track of everyone's names.

"Hey, I'm not wearing this poofy thing! I am a rock star. Vivienne Westwood, I only like Vivienne inspired stuff," Nana shouts, pointing at her plaid skirt.

George glares at her, wondering if he should find a new model then angry that she dare insult his clothes.

"Hey boyfriend-san, hold her straight while I adjust the length of the skirt."

"I'm not her boyfriend," Yasu replies but holds her anyway.

George turns to take a piece of leather and sees Yukari chatting up Trapnest's guitarist and giving him the evil eye.

 _Does she really think I'm enjoying this?_ he thinks, ignoring her in favor of his new model.

* * *

"Well, _that_ wasn't successful _,"_ Yukari mutters, guzzling down her drink and going for a refill, wondering why the puppy girl, Hachi, is glaring at her. _On her friend's behalf probably._

* * *

"Hey, hey Hiro, I found my twin!" Miwako looks at Mai and then touches her hair.

"Misato and Miwako-chan!"

"Arashi, bring out more sake."

Arashi looks at his drunk girlfriend and then at his childhood friend.

"Mai-san, do you like Hiro?"

Nana's blond manager smiles gaily and nods. "Yuuuuup, Misato likes Hiro-san loads." She stretches out her hands as if to show how much she likes him, then flops down beside Miwako.

"Then," Arashi asks, "Have you ever considered dying your hair pink?"

* * *

Shin looks at the bunch of people gathered in room 707 and rolls his eyes. It was so easy sneaking out to meet Reira.

* * *

 **A/N: For the brilliant and wonderful snek, Lamia. Happy Birthday!**


End file.
